The Boy Who Sneaks In My Bedroom Window
by PurpleFairyGlitter1093
Summary: Lucy Heartfilla lives with her adopted brother Grey Fullbuter and their mother. after 2 incidents when they were young, there father is out of the picture. Enter Natsu Dragneel, a popular playboy football player at school who is Grey's best friend and knows a little too much about their past...and to add to the drama...he may or may not be in love with lucy. lemon in later chapters
1. prolouge

**A/N: this is rated T but rating may change, I'm not good with ratings since I read just about everything**

**This is based loosely on the book ****_the boy who sneaks in my bed room window by Kristy Moseley _****I hope you enjoy my adaptation of this book and fairy tail combined**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or the boy who sneaks in my bedroom window….due credit is served**

**Enjoy! *w* ~purplehaze1093**

Lucy pov

I stood in the kitchen door way, watching my mother scurry around panicking slightly as she tries to put the last finishing touches on our dinner. I see her glance at the clock every few minutes or so becoming more and more uneasy as the clock nears 6:00. At 5:55 she notices me standing there and gives me a small smile.

"Lucy dear, do you mind going over to the Dragneel's and bringing Grey back home?" she asked "Your father is due home soon and you know how he gets when you or your brother is late to dinner…" a frown traced my lips, knowing all too well what she meant "yes mother" I replied, walking from the kitchen out the front door to the house. The Dragneel's live right next to us, so it was not a long walk away, just across the yard.

The Dragneel's family is different, no doubt about that. When they first moved here, they had no friends and their son never went to public school. Dragneel family is made up of 3 people, Igneel Dragneel, his wife Grandine and their adopted son Natsu, who is a year older than me and the same age as Grey. Just recently had Natsu started 5th grade at Mavis Elementary with Grey, one year ahead of me, due to my mother's encouragement.

When I get to the house and knock on the door, Igneel answers the door with an ever present smile on his face "Hey Lucy" he greets, waving me into the house "what can I do for you?"

"My mother sent me to pick up Grey, is he in Natsu's room?" I asked, glancing at the clock on their living room wall it read 6:15, "_father is due home soon,"_ I think _"he is already late; I need to hurry this up". _ "My father is coming back home tonight from his most recent business trip and we all have to be at dinner." I answer, just wanting to get Grey and get out of there.

The smile on Igneel's face instantly evaporated "so he's back huh?" he says, almost to himself. But, just as quickly as it left, his happy-go-lucky attitude quickly returned. "Yeah Lucy, Grey is up in Natsu's room, you know where it is" he says walking away to find his wife.

I walk further into the house, already knowing the way. I had been there a million time before already, so it was nothing new. I walk down the hall into Natsu's room, seeing him and Grey perched on Natsu's bed, engrossed in a new round of their favorite game, _"demons vs. dragons."_ Natsu was a fire dragon, He was one every time they played, and Grey was an ice demon. After a few seconds, Natsu finally noticed I was standing there.

"Hey Luce!" the pink headed boy shouts when he sees me, "sorry, but you can't take ice princess back home yet, we got a score to settle!" "Oh yeah flam breath?" Grey retorts back "I already damaged your health by 75%".

"It's Lucy, not Luce!" I screamed at Natsu "And I have to take him home, come on Grey" turning to grab Grey. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Natsu had his curtains opened, which royally ticked me off. From Natsu's window, his house aligned with mine so he could see right through my window, and both houses had the same layout and were both one story, so it made looking through that much easier.

When I reach for the curtains, I see something out of the window that made the blood run cold in my veins. My father was standing there in my room looking through my window, right at me. I noticed he had a glass of scotch in his hand and he looked mad, I could already tell, just by the look in my father's eyes, this night would not end well.

After a few seconds, I realized the gravity of the situation. I ran over to the boys, snatched the controller from Grey, grab his hand, and dragged him out of the room, leaving a confused Natsu behind. Grey must have noticed my panic because he pulled me to a stop and grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to look him in the eyes "Lucy, what's wrong?" He asked "your never are like this unless…" then his eyes widened in realization.

"He's home isn't he?" Grey asked. With tears in my eyes, all I could do is nod my head and try and stay strong, for Grey, for mother and for myself. Grey noticed me on the verge crying and pulled me into to a hug, knowing exactly what is going through my head. "It's okay Lucy" he said in a soothing voice "I won't let him hurt you again." And that's when I lost it.

I hear a shuffling behind Grey and I. I turned around to see Natsu, with the most serious face I had ever seen on the boy. He only says one thing before me and Grey walk out of the front door…. "Lucy, Grey…..be safe, please." And with that, me and Grey walked out of the door to Dragneel house towards our own.

As soon as Me and Grey had walked through the doors, Our father appeared looming over us "**where the hell have you two been!" **he screams, making more tears prick into my eyes. "I'm sorry father" Grey replies, I can tell he was trying to stay calm and collected "I was over at the Dragneel's. Lucy came over to get me and I did not pay her any mind, it is not her fault in the least".

Father wrenched Gray toward the middle of the room, making him hiss in pain. Now that I think about it, I guess it was instinct that made me run and jump in front of Grey when father raised his hand, taking full force of the slap across my face, making me fall to the floor from the force. It did not surprise me much when the blows kept coming. After a few moments though, the kicks and punches ceased and I looked up to see Grey huddled over me protectively, blood dripping from a split lip.

"I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you again Lucy" Grey said. Then, from my spot behind Grey, I hear Mother walk into to the living room, her heels clicking on the hard wood floor as she walks towards our father. "Jude!" I hear he say in a strong voice "stop this right now!"

I then saw a hand raise and hear a slap echo throughout the room. Without breaking eye contact with our father, mother raised a hand to her cheek and in a eerie calm voice order Grey and I to return to our room for the evening.

On our way to our rooms, Grey turned around and in a quiet voice reminded me to lock my door before I went to bed. After I assure him a will, I make him promise he will also lock his door, because who know what father will try and do to us, I go in to my room and listen for the sound of a locks click. After I hear the lock, I locked my door as well and sat down next to my bed. I could hear mother and father in the next room fighting, and it destroyed me.

Since I was finally alone I could let it all out. My emotional barriers that I had worked so hard to build up broke down in a second. I had no idea how long I sat there crying until a pair of tan, warm arms pulled me into an embrace. When I looked up, I saw Natsu sitting in front of me with tear stains on his shirt from me crying on him. Upon further inspection I noticed he was in his pajamas, they were decorated with little red dragons.

"Natsu…" I start "why are you hear at," I glance at my alarm clock "9:45 at night?" "Well," he said with a faint trace of blush coating his cheeks "saw you crying through the window and thought I would check on ya. Did he do it again Luce? You know you can't hide these things from me."

"_Oh yeah"_ I remembered "_I almost forgot Grey told him"_ "yes he did Natsu, but it's okay, you can leave now" I said, pushing him towards the window. "no Luce" he replied, turning and sitting on my bed "I'm not leaving until I know for sure your okay, so come here" he said as he pats the spot next to him on the bed. I sighed and sat down, knowing I could not win. He almost immediately pulled me back into his arms and shut off the lamp on the bedside table. That night with, Natsu sleeping beside me whispering soothing words in my ear, for the first time in a long time, I fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

I was only 9 years old….and Grey was only 10. this was 8 years ago

**Soooooooo, …..there ya go …R&R**

**And sorry for any grammatical mistakes **


	2. Chapter 1

A/N hi again! I got a new chapter! And thanks to all my 21 followers I already have from just the prologue!

Enjoy and standard disclaimers apply

~purplehaze1093

* * *

><p><strong>LUCY POV<strong>

"..CY! .UCY! LUCY!"

"Go away Natsu." I say, knowing exactly who it is without having to open my eyes. Who the hell else would be trying to wake me up at such an ungodly hour in the morning? Ever since he slept in my room for the night eight years ago, he has come back just about every night and slept in my bed with me without ever being caught, but it's been close a few times. Today, Natsu is supposed to be driving me to school because Grey left early this morning for ice hockey practice, so Natsu can be as loud as he wants without the worry of Grey finding out….and it's a pan in the ass for a girl trying to sleep.

"But Luce!" he whines in a childish voice "if we let you sleep anymore, we are all going to be late for school." At this, my eyes almost immediately snap open to see Natsu leaning over me, his face mere inches from mine, he is already dressed and my window is opened, signaling he had already went back home this morning to get ready. "Natsu…" I say in a deadly calm voice, "What time is it?" I ask, mentally preparing myself for the worst.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Luce, you still have, like, 20 minutes to get ready before we got to go."

"20 MINUTES!" I scream, jumping up from my bed "NATSU YOU BASTARD, HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE READY IN 20 FUCKING MINUTES!?"

Natsu then got a weird smile on his face, "like this!" he said. And the next thing I knew Natsu had picked me up princess style. He carried me across the hall to the bathroom, turned on the shower full blast, and dropped me into the freezing cold spray while I'm still in my pajamas. He then runs back out of the bathroom into my room, grabs the bundle of clothes that I had laid out the night before and dropped them on the counter.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" I scream. He turns to leave the bathroom, but before he does, he stops for a second and looks me over. "That's sexy Luce" he says and walks out of the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

I sit there for a second wondering what the hell just happened, and then it dawns on me. I look down to notice that the white tee shirt I had been wearing was now see through and my black bra had been on display for Natsu to see.

I hear him laughing through the door, him knowing I had just realized what he meant "you got 15 minutes Luce!" I hear him yell, trying to contain his laughter "make it count!"

I sigh, take off my wet clothes and adjust the water, knowing I had lost this battle. Me and Natsu never really get along, he was always teasing me as kids and still does. But, sometimes he can be sweet when no one is around.

Sometimes it's like there are two different Natsu's. There is the day time Natsu, the playboy football player who hits on everything with a skirt…. But, then there is the nighttime Natsu, the guy who, eight years ago, broke into my room through my window just to make sure I was safe and okay.

As much as it kills me to say it, I'm in love with the nighttime Natsu. In the long run though, I know deep in my heart that he will never return these feelings. Also, he sleeps around a lot with the sluts at my school so I don't think I would ever be able to trust him enough not to cheat. Sometimes, I don't even know why I dwell on these things, it just hurts too much.

I turn off the water and step out of the shower, I have things to do today and don't have time for wishful thinking. Ever since dad….left, mom had to go take over the Heartfilla enterprises. This left me home alone a lot, so I have to take care of most of the house work since Grey has a job and plays Ice hockey for the high school.

A loud bang at the bathroom door pulls me from my thoughts. "LUCY COME ON WE GOTTA GO!" Natsu yells. "I'm coming!" I yell back, putting on my clothes and pulling up my hair with a blue ribbon.

I run out of the bathroom, down the hall into the kitchen, stopping in my bedroom to shut my window and grab my school bag. When I get to the kitchen, I see Natsu leaning against the counter, dressed in his favorite tee shirt that has red dragon on it, the scarf that Igneel gave him, a pair of black jeans and a pair of black, white and red Vans.

"Here you go Luce" he says, tossing me a granola bar and a juice box.

"Thanks, whose car are we taking today?"

"Yours of course, and I'm driving!" he grins. How did I know?

If there is anything that Natsu likes better than football and sex, it's my car. Last year for my 16th birthday, my mom and Grey both pitched in to get me my dream car, a black '67 Chevy impala. When Natsu saw it he freaked and begged me to let him drive it. Ever since I did, he has fallen even more in love. I swear that boy drives my car more than I do!

"Okay" I answer. As soon as the words are out of my mouth, Natsu grabs me by my wrist and pulls me outside into the car, cranking the engine. He pulls out of the drive way and drive towards my very own personal hell… high school.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter was not much but the next one will dig a little deeper on why Lucy and Grey's father….left. It will also go into more detail on how Natsu feels…R&amp;R …bye!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update. School is giving me no slack what so ever. Also I had ****to change my pen name but I still sign the same! And thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I**** really enjoy reading them; it brightens my day a lot!**

As the car pulled up to the school I sighed. I thought this day could not get any worse, I guess the universe loves proving me wrong. I swear I should have stayed home today, it being the day my father…left, does not help the fact that my morning has sucked, and it's about to get a hell of a lot worse. When I step out of the car, I am immediately horded by the crowd of girls looking for Natsu and Grey. Natsu and Grey are the most popular jocks in school; so this was an everyday occurrence, but today I really did not feel like putting up with it.

* * *

><p>When the girls see me, all of them immediately glare. I swear I am the most hated girl at my school. This is only because Grey is my brother and Natsu his best friend, meaning I am with them most of the time. The girl's moods immediately brighten when Natsu steps out of the car. Some of them are a little bummed because Grey is not there, but they will get over it soon enough.<p>

I inwardly groan when I see Lisanna Strauss separate herself from the crowds. I know this may be rude…well, really rude, but she is one of the biggest bitches in the school. Everyone bows down at her feet for one of two reasons, 1. They want to suck up so she leaves them alone, or want to get on her good side so they can take her place one day. It's actually kind of sad.

I see her head towards Natsu and I sigh in relief, guess she won't be messing with me today. Im always her go to target for when she feels like crushing dreams and ruining life's. But, as people always say, don't count your chicks before they hatch. As I start walking towards the doors of the school, she runs into me, pushing me to the ground.

She glares down at me, her crystal blue eyes filled with despise. "Watch it freak!" she sneers at me. I stand up and brush myself off. Remember how I said I was not in the best mood? Well, when I am back on my feet I look her up and down with a critical eye until I find exactly what I need. "Hey Lisanna" I say with a fake smile on my face, "I love your belt, but I think you left your skirt at home."

Everyone in the crowd that had unknowingly to me gathered around us jaw dropped. I must be the only person to ever talk back to Lisanna strauss, queen bee of the school. This is one of the reasons she hates me so much, that and I'm closer to Natsu and Grey than she will ever be. As rumor has it, she slept with both Natsu and Grey in sophomore year, but I don't think it's a rumor…I think it's the truth.

But, back to the present, I shove past the crowds and start walking back towards the school when I hear Lisanna's sickly sweet voice call out behind me.

"Awww is little Lucy upset because her daddy left her on her birthday 2 years ago today?"

I freeze in my tracks, no one is suppose to know about what happened that day. The crowd around us froze and you could hear a pin drop. I look around, searching for natsu, hoping he can help me out, maybe distract Lisanna from me for a while but he is standing next to my car flirting with one of the lower classmen. He has not even noticed what's going on.

I turn back to Lisanna, with what you could only call a sick smile on my face.

"You know what Lisanna?" I say in a sarcastic tone, I can feel tears running down my face "you deserve this" and then, I punched her in the face

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU POV<strong>

Lucy, Grey and I are sitting in the principal's office. After Lucy punched Lisanna, breaking her nose, one of her 'followers' went and told principal Makarov, leading us to now. The only reason Grey is here is because he is Lucy's guardian while there mom is out of state on business.

Lucy and Grey are in the middle of a heated conversation, and I could only pick up bits and pieces, not enough to make out any details. Even now, Lucy is still the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I have been in love with her ever since that night 8 years ago. Hell, if I think about it, I have been in love since the moment I met her. But it's not like I would ever tell her. Ever since the incident a few years ago, I doubt she would ever be able trust a man again. She won't let anyone touch her unless it's me when we are in bed sleeping and she even has trouble brushing past someone in the hall because of the contact.

* * *

><p>When principal Makarov walked in, he looked tired. I had never seen him look so beaten.<p>

"Lucy, Grey, go home" he says as they stand up, I also go to leave but Makarov stops me.

"Natsu," he says "I think it's about time you tell me about what happened that day 2 years ago. There was so much blood, and Lucy has changed for the worse. I think it's time to stop avoiding the truth."

While he was talking, I spaced out. That day…I had to tell him, he was there but kept quite. It time he knew the truth. The whole truth. And nothing but the truth.

**Okay I am so so so so so so so sorry it took so long! I hope u like it but I am like…..not very proud of it. School takes up wayyy too much time but I will update as soon as I can. Also don't forget to R&R**

**~purplehaze1093**


End file.
